Moon Lord
by Caexah
Summary: Hakuno was thrown into the world of Yggdrasil after her victory over Velber. Now years later the famous game is nearing server shut down and only her guild leader Momonga and herself is left of their guild to see it. Then suddenly a whole new world opened up for her to explore and play in. No longer restricted by a limited game world what will she accomplice? Fem Homunculus Hakuno.


Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, Fate series or the world.

AN/ Well... I just felt like wanting to try writing a new story... This is kind of awkward.

Warning: gamma people may suffer a heart attack reading this.

XXXX

Hakuno decided to spend the last minutes in YGGDRASIL on her own floor.

Though the guild was build by the combined effort of every guild member and technicality none had sole right to something. In reality people tended to get feelings of ownership of their creations, and Hakuno created the 4th floor.

It was build out from her memories of a dream she had once. Memories of her battles and struggles of the far-side of the Moon Cell.

Follow guild members helped with material, design and ideas, but it was her vision that brought it into reality. She was there for every small thing, even the things which she did not have any input in. She knew this floor better than anyone.

Truly, she see the 4th floor as her own territory. She even had her own room in an old school building at the centre. She had a big luxury private room on the 9th floor like the other members but she preferred her small humble room on 4th floor.

She mostly used the room on the 9th floor mostly as a trophy room of the exploits and accomplishments of her travels. It was mostly a room of luxury for the sake of having such a room. A nod towards the servants she once had which had a desire for such things, a room to match theirs in luxury.

Even if she didn't use it.

She appeared before the old school building in a flash of light. Her form was clad in a grand white ceremonial robe. It was an overly intricate piece with many embroidered designs spawning the whole robe.

On her finger laid the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. This ring allowed teleporting inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

With a sigh she shifted her equipment to something less 'heavy'. A simple no-sleeve white dress with a bit of colour around her neck. Her comfort wear. It looked identical to what she wore in the war against Umbral Star Velber.

It was that dress.

When she appeared in the game YGGDRASIL it was the only thing she had on her. That and an intricate golden ring.

She always had that ring on her finger even if it gave no gameplay bonus. It had been unintentional since her arrival. it's semimetal and symbolic meaning was too great to ever consider replacing with something more useful. The ring, 'The Moon Regalia', marked her as the victor of the Moon wars.

As she moved into the old school building her hand moved to caress her golden ring. Her anxiety calmed instantly.

It was near the end of her time in YGGDRASIL and maybe even her life, but she could face it with courage. She had lived much longer than she had ever hoped she would be able to, and it wasn't like there was no hope. Hakuno could, just maybe, miraculously survive once again as long as she had the Moon Regalia ring.

Stepping fully into the building she was almost overcome with nostalgia. It was just as she remembered it. Wooden floor and soft cream coloured walls.

They were waiting for her, her NPC.

All four of them.

There were as she remembered them. Sakura, BB, Meltryllis and Passionlip.

The Sakura sisters. One ally and three enemies.

Sakura was a low level compared to the others with BB being a level 100 and the two others just 10 levels below BB. It couldn't be helped that Sakura was lower level than the others, the soft spoken infirmary girl didn't leave an impression of strength to Hakuno.

Maybe because she didn't have to fight her. The girl had a will of steel under her soft exterior.

They didn't move and their faces was emotionless.

The game didn't allow Hakuno to smile, but the hand that reached out to pet each of the sisters heads was incredibly gentle. Then she walked past them with no words to say. She refused to say goodbye.

Walking up the stairs slowly she noticed she were reminiscing and her mood was darkening. She shook her head to get a rid of her gloomy feelings. She was not a gloomy person. She forced herself into a better mood if a bit of effort.

Her room was on the second floor but she did not turn towards it, her target was a different room. The student council room.

It was much as she remembered it, though she personalised it a bit. The furniture was the same. The table and chairs were the same. But here and there were was items she had laid there.

It could not be helped. Her memories was not perfect. There are things she knew should be there but she could not remember what that thing should be, so she filled it with interesting things she found around YGGDRASIL.

She set at the head of the table to await midnight when the server would shut down. There was not much time left.

Looking at the empty chairs she felt both happy and sad. Happy for the memories and sad they were gone. Most of them dead even. She had more or less killed most of them herself after all.

From her inventory she pulled out a glass and a wine bottle.

11:59:00

She poured herself a glass. The wine bottle was set besides the glass. It was a rare wine she had hidden for a special occasion. Nay… you could not call the wine rare. It was a genuine divine article. It was beyond rare.

It was something that fell into her hands almost by accident doing her pursuit of something else, but she had taken a liking to it the moment she laid her eyes on it.

The blood red wine filled the glass lazily.

11:59:30

Hakuno played a bit with the full glass, feeling strangely uplifted emotionally.

11:59:50

It was time.

She raised her glass to begin drinking.

11:59:55

There was no taste. There was no taste in the game YGGDRASIL. One of the many limitations in the game. Some to save processing power, others to try to make the player not see the game as reality.

Still… it was the thought that counted.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

She took another sip

**12:00:00**

There was a flash of light and a heavenly favour exploded in her mouth.

"Mhe?"

Hakuno struggled to shallow the wine in her mouth, almost having a coughing fit doing so. She dropped her glass as she flailed around.

She froze when the wine glass broke on the floor with a loud sound.

She eyed the spilled wine and was overcome with a feeing of disappointment. The taste was still on her lips. It was a good wine.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Hakuno? Are you alright?" A nostalgic voice came from the door. A soft and gentle one tinted with a bit of worry. Sakura was on the other side.

However there was just one problem with it, the words. Her friend had never called her 'Lady Hakuno' in their time together.

"I am fine" She answered back calmly, and with a bit of thought she deepened her answer "I dropped my glass"

Hakuno's mind was in chaos, but a smile appeared on her face.

She was alive.

It appeared that Sakura left after hearing Hakuno was fine. Hakuno would not have to face her yet. She would have to soon. But she had a good idea what was wrong with the quiet girl.

She opened her inventory and pulled out another glass. Indeed. Her inventory worked as it had done since she gained it. She filled her glass once again and to the window to look outside.

The 4th floor of Great Tomb of Nazarick meet her.

There was many things to consider, many things to do and many things to come. However they could wait for her to finish enjoying the moment.

Hakuno smiled and took a sip of her wine.

XXXX

After some time enjoying herself she noticed a figure running through the 4th floor towards here. It was a grey haired Butler. He was not attacked by the guardians of the floor and he moved like he knew the layout so Hakuno assumed he was not an enemy.

She rankled her brain and came up with a faint memories of an old butler created by the World Champion Touch Me. The Worrier was so proud of his creation and had grandly showed his creation to the other guild members. A Combat Butler wasn't it?

If she was remembered right, the Butler was stationed at the 10th floor to defend the throne room where Momonga went to spend the last bit of his time in YGGDRASIL.

Hakuno considered that Momonga also had become part of this game/reality. That could be why the Butler was behaving this odd way. Other in other words, Momonga ordered the Butler do something which involved something near this building.

The Butler… Sebas… yes, Sebas was the name of the butler.

Sebas was very fast and was already near this building. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see someone stepped out of the old school building. It was BB.

Hakuno watched in fascination the change in her NPC. BB was now full of life and she had a smug smile on her face. The smug girl had a spring in her step that haven't been there before.

Sebas stopped running before BB. BB was his goal. It seemed like he just said a few sentences before he speed off again towards the way to the upper floor. It seemed that Sebas was a curt person with little time for small talk.

BB turned to look at the building clock but somehow their eyes found each other. BB's smile somehow got even more smug as she gave a theatrical bow towards her. The gesture carried real respect, one made from a subordinate to a superior.

Hakuno gave a hand-sign that she wanted BB to come to her.

BB's eyes lit up at the gesture and bouncingly walked into the building, seemly showing off. Smug smile at full power.

It was not long after the door opened with a cheerful "I'm here lady Hakuno" and BB walked in. Hakuno smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Welcome BB" She gave her greeting. Hakuno felt no danger from BB which had once been er enemy. That was good. BB had been a very dangerous enemy.

"You wanted me?" The purple haired girl stuck a pose that almost made Hakuno able to see her panties. Hakuno everted her eyes with a faint blush. She forced her eyes toward BB's smug face.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you felt if something strange that had happened within the last hour or so?"

"Strange?… Is this about that butler? That was very strange to see him here" Answered BB puzzled at the question. "He came with an order from Lord Momonga, 'By order of Lord Momonga all Floor guardians are to meet at the 6th floor at 1 O'clock'"

BB imitated the voice of an old man with her energetic one. There was about 40 minutes until 1.

While it was nice to know the content of the business Sabas had here, it wasn't the 'strangeness' Hakuno was seeking.

"No, it is not about Sabas. It is a bit earlier than that." Answered Hakuno as she took the empty wineglass back into her inventory.

BB just looked a bit confused but Hakuno knew a sharp intellect laid inside the girl. If anything was out of place BB would have noticed it. Plus BB was more magically able than Hakuno. According to the Character sheet she had created BB was a magic caster.

It was still unknown how YGGDRASIL abilities worked now it became real.

BB's eyes flicked over the broken wineglass on the floor and her eyes gained an understanding tint. Hakuno came to the conclusion that BB had heard it drop when she had been surprised by the sudden ability to taste.

BB was likely keenly going over the events that happened just before the sound of glass breaking was heard. But in the end she shook her head.

"No, nothing strange had happened within the last hour"

Hakuno nodded. That answer had many implications but she was not going to explore them at this time. She thought of Momonga, was he in the same situation? In that case.

"I wish to go to the meeting of the Floor guardians held by Momonga, maybe he felt the same as I did."

BB nodded obediently. Hakuno reached out and petted her head. The girl leaned into the hand with obvious joy.

"We can teleport anytime lady Hakuno"

She was like an affectionate cat.

They began chatting for a bit, with Hakuno mostly asking about the happenings around the floor and BB's sisters. Hakuno would meet them later, but for the moment she would first meet Momonga.

XXXX

Five minutes before it was time for the meeting of the floor guardians Hakuno and BB teleported to the 6th floor.

Hakuno had shifted into her grand robe before hand. It was some kind of unspoken rule in Nazarick to dress impressively while inside the tomb as part of their role-play as supreme beings. It was bit bothersome but not enough to complain about.

They appeared in the arena of a giant Roman styled colosseum. The colosseum was well lighted and above that the night sky shone beautifully. The masterpiece of the guild member Blue planet.

Looking around arena Hakuno found the tall skeleton which was Momonga surrounded by several other figures. Two small elves, a large blue insect, a smartly dress devil, a purple dressed vampire and a demoness.

The floor guardians and the guardian overseer… and Sebas.

They fell into silence when she and BB appeared.

"Greetings" Nodded Hakuno in greeting easily while disregarding the strange mood. It was in her experience that reading the air is often more trouble than it was worth when it was coursed by her.

"Hakuno" Greeted Momonga back, his impressive skull nodded back. His voice was different, deeper. More powerful and dark.

"I felt a disturbance around an hour ago and when I found out that you called a meeting of the floor guardians I decided to invite myself along."

"That is fine, it is my mistake not inviting you. The 'disturbance' is indeed why I called this meeting."

Hakuno nodded but didn't say anything. It was indeed Momonga's fault not inviting her, but it was pointless to poke at it. She did think he genuinely forgot her, and thus was not a deliberate slight against her person. Just an unintentional one. She also noted that he did not apologize.

Her and Momonga's relationship was kind of complicated. They were not close friends, but they were comrades. There was many reasons for this.

Normally they did not talk to each other. Mostly because Momonga didn't have the time because of his real work. The poor man only had energy to log in to grid for money to keep the tomb going before having to go to sleep. The man had been so single minded obsessed with grinding solo after his close friends had quit the game.

Even before that they did not go in the same circles within the guild itself. Hakuno had had her own little group which she lead on various adventures.

But none of that mattered now.

The Floor guardians seemed joyful seeing her but kept their silence. BB kept to her side, but Hakuno gently waved her away. The other guardians was lining up, it would be unseemly if BB didn't join them. She did give BB another pat on the head before she went when she seemed reluctant to leave.

BB did so with a smug smile.

That girl was going to be a handful Hakuno just knew it.

Hakuno walked up to stand near Momonga. She looked up at him since his skeleton form was much bigger than she was. His form was scary but it didn't face Hakuno.

Her eyes was expectant. She waited for the meeting to start, but before Momonga could speak the Guardian overseer spoke up first.

"Before Lord Momonga start may we Guardians pledge our loyalty to the Supreme beings?"

The voice was pleasant and melodic and nice to listen to. The owner was a beauty as well. Albedo has an exquisite face and a voluminous body. She was clad in a white dress with gold adornments in a manner that made her seem both pure and sexy. Her heir long and black. Her eyes golden with pupils like a cat. She had a pair of horns on each side of her head and a pair of black angel wings coming out from her lower back.

Albedo looked pleadingly at Momonga who took a bit of time to contemplate the request.

"I allow it" Momonga declared grandly. His movement with the hand was a bit overly dramatic but also kind of fitting for the undead king.

All of the Guardians kneeled at once.

"1th, 2th, and 3th Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command" Began a girl looking like she was in her early teens. If Hakuno were to guess Shalltear then she would say around 14 to 15 years old, but had a bust of one much older. The girl was very beautiful with aristocratic features. Her hair was sliver and eyes blood red with pupils like a cat. She had very pale skin.

"4th Floor Guardian, BB, at your command" Said BB, looking as usual. Smug.

**"5th Floor Guardian Cocytus, at your command"** Cocytus is a big blue insect standing on two feet and have two sets of arms. Behind him there is a long tail ending in spikes. He spoke slowly. He has a halberd in one hand.

"6th floor's Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, at your command." A childlike dark elf of around 12 years. Aura looked like tomboyish with her short messy haircut and boyish clothing. Her hair was golden and short. She is heterochromatic, her left eye blue and right eye green. As a Dark elf her skin was brown.

"Sa-same 6th Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore, at your command." A twin to Aura. However unlike Aura who was a boyish girl, Mare was a very girlish boy. He was cross-dressing with a short skirt and thigh high socks. His golden hair was short and like his sister was heterochromatic. Right eye blue and left eye green.

"The 7th Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command" Demiurge was a gentleman demon in a red suit. His short black hair hair combed back to fully show his face. His eyes was hidden behind a pair of glasses that somehow didn't allow someone outside looking through. Behind him was a sliver tail covered in metal plates with 6 long spikes at the end.

"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command." Albedo looked satisfied at the small ceremony she had lead. Her eyes locked firmly upon Momonga's form. Her body language was signalling that she was waiting for Momonga to reply.

Momonga was hard for Hakuno read, mostly because as a skeleton Momonga had no face to speak of, but she thought he look a bit overwhelmed by the show.

Hakuno for her part smiled at them. A sort of unspoken approval of their actions. They may not have felt it themselves that something big had happened, but they could guess something had changed and took the initiative to make a show of loyalty.

Momonga hesitated a bit and the guardians grew more tense at the silence. Hakuno decided to speak up. The guardians had even provided a template to follow, she could only hope Momonga followed her lead.

"Holder of the 14th supreme seat of Ainz Ooal Gown, Hakuno, accept your loyalty." She declared solemnly. The weight of her words was heavy, yet the solders of the guardians seemed lighter after they were uttered.

It seemed like Momonga got the hint and the realization of the guardians intention seemed to chance something deep with the skeleton. A form of dark joy seemed to ooze from from the white bones of him. The red fire in the empty eye sockets flared up into small bonfires.

Yes. Hakuno could see it clearly. Something changed and Momonga was right now more alive than he had been the last 3 years.

"Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed with joy, but he decided to follow the script that had been laid out. "Holder of the 1th seat and guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, **Accept your ****loyalty****!**"

It was a little dramatic but it wouldn't be Momonga if he didn't at last attempt to do that. It was no wonder he was so close to Ulbert Alain Odle. A man with similar hobby of over dramatising everything.

Momonga moved into the reason they was called together for a meeting.

An abridged version of his reasons.

"As Hakuno said, I felt a disturbance around an hour ago. Does anyone know anything related to this?"

"No. None of us have anything of Significance to report" Answered Albedo respectfully.

"I decided to send Sebas outside of Nazarick to investigate our surroundings. Sebas, tell them what you found"

Momonga gestured to the old butler that was standing discreetly nearby, and Sebas stepped forward.

"Yes, Lord Momonga." Sebas gave a bow with his back ramrod straight as he acknowledged the order, then he straightened up as he began his report. "The Great Tomb of Nazarick is located in the middle of a grassy area. There are a forest in the distance. There is no artificial constructions within a mile. The animals that live here are unlikely to posses any notable combat abilities."

Sebas spoke curtly and conclusively about what he had seen.

Hakuno was surprised. She had made the assumption the game world had become real, but it appear it was more complicated than that.

Originally the Great Tomb of Nazarick was located within a swamp filled with poison gasses and bothersome creatures. Because of this Nazarick was a pain to get to, much less invade. The location more than anything else was what kept out the wannabe invaders.

"Not a swamp?" Questioned Albedo frowning at bit. Her mind working hard. It seemed like she knew a bit about things outside of Nazarick, but how far that knowledge extended was unknown.

"No, there is no swamp" Sebas reply was short.

"Is it normal grass? Nothing dangerous about it?" Asked Albedo again.

"It is just plain grass"

"Nazarick has been moved?" Questioned BB this time, seemly able to warp her head around the possibility. That girl's mind worked in strange ways. Hakuno doubted it was an easy thing for the NPC to shallow the only home they ever known was able to be just picked up and moved.

The butler did not answer that one as he did not have an answer.

"Yes" Answered Momonga instead, taking charge of the conversation again "That is what I concluded. The situation is unknown and as such I am rising the Alert level for all floors. Any intruders are to be captured alive. Demiurge and Albedo, you will will also be tasked with security of the 9th and 10th floor."

"As you wish" Replied Albedo for them both.

"Aura and Mare. Are there anything you can do to hide Nazarick from sight?"

Aura shook her head. She had nothing that granted such an ability as to hide something as huge as the surface of Nazarick.

"I-i could hide the walls in earth and grow vegetation t-to disguise it as a hill" Mare suggested hesitantly.

Before Momonga could think about the suggestion Albedo spoke in a threatening tone.

"You would dare to defile the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?"

The demoness didn't turn around to look at the dark elf, but the child was shaking at the hostility in the voice.

"Albedo, Calm down. Mare is a druid, he meant no insult." Rebuked Hakuno calmly, her eyes locking eyes with the golden ones of the knelling Albedo. For a druid earth was not a dirty thing by itself.

"Yes, my apologies lady Hakuno" Albedo backed down easily enough. It seemed like she could see the truth of Hakuno's statement and calmed down.

There was no need to continue that conversation, so Hakuno turned towards the butler to follow up on Mare's proposal. She Made an effort at keeping the original conversation on track.

"Sebas, Is there other hills nearby?"

"No, it is all flatland"

So a hill would stick out like sore thumb. That would defeat the purpose of trying to hide.

Using Illusions to hide Nazarick could work, but it would be high maintenance. In the first place there was no NPC that focussed on such a discipline, much less able to cover such a huge area in an Illusion.

"I-i could create more hills?" Asked/suggested Mare again. He kept a wary eye on the overseer to see if she would react again "Th-then it won't stick out?"

"A fine idea Mare" Declared Momonga "I will leave that to you"

"Y-yes"

Momonga turned towards Hakuno.

"Anything you would add?" He asked the sole remaining member of Ainz Ooal Gown beyond himself.

Hakuno nodded. She had indeed something she would like to add to the emergency orders. She in turned towards Sebas to give her instructions.

"Sebas. I would like you to investigate if anything has happened to our food and water, as well as see if anyone is able to get what they require to live."

"As you wish" Replied Sebas.

"Albedo. Beyond the orders Momonga gave you I would like you to calculate how long we are able to keep Nazarick functioning at full power, as well as how much is required from the outside to keep minimum functionality."

"As you wish" She sounded less enthusiastic about this than Momonga's order. Albedo still sounded enthusiastic and eager to prove herself, it was just a bit less than before.

"Aura, I would like you to act as a scout while Mare work. Please investigate the animals for anything unusual too."

"As you wish" Replied Aura.

"All floor guardians should take a look around your floor to see if anything still is as it should, just in case."

"By your will" Everyone replied.

Hakuno nodded with satisfaction. There was nothing else that she believe needed to be done right now. There were other things here and there that needed investigation, but they could wait for a bit. With that in mind she turned towards the Guild master who looked at her with a strange glance.

"I have nothing more to say"

"We will need to have a meeting soon to further discuss this matter, the two of us" Said Momonga to Hakuno. His deep voice powerful and dark.

"Tomorrow perhaps?" Suggested Hakuno "I think we will need some time to think about what this means and what we want to do about it. Sleep on it"

Momonga gave her a long look. The look of the skeletal face told Hakuno that the Overlord wasn't brothered being essentially kidnapped from his world. It seemed like he already had decided what course of action he wanted to go. Still he waved his hand.

"That is fine. Then, Guardians, carry out your tasks" Ordered Momonga as he disappeared with the use of the guild ring. Hakuno followed his lead and teleported away.

XXXX

Hakuno didn't know where Momonga teleported but her destination was the first floor. The place closest to the surface you could teleport using the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Doing her small walk towards the exit she looked at the first floor's design. It was a crypt with small twisted hallways to confuse the unwary. The undead roamed as they pleased and traps waited around every corner.

Hakuno reached the entrance of the mausoleum and stepped outside under the open sky where the Moon hung bright and full over the land with a few clouds here and there. Nazarick surface buildings looked glorious and solemn, like they were ancient monuments build in honour of a great man who was buried there with all his riches.

It looked mystical under the moonlight.

However, because of the surrounding walls Hakuno couldn't get a good look at the lands beyond.

"**Fly" **Muttered Hakuno. A blue aura briefly surrounded her as the spell took effect. Hakuno took to the skies.

Grasslands as far as the eye reached. Just as Sebas said.

Hakuno greedily breathed in the fresh air. The humidity of the air, the gentle wind and the smells. Small things that YGGDRASIL didn't stimulate. Real air filled her lungs once more.

The lands looked gorgeous under the moon.

Hakuno couldn't wait to explore these lands. What friends and enemies she would make, what sights there was to see and what food there was too eat. She really couldn't wait.

But she could not go yet.

It would be foolish to leave without securing Nazarick first. Her home base, as well as the place where her NPC resided. The place her friend/comrade Momonga was residing. The place where all the creations of her guild members had become real and aware.

She couldn't explore just yet.

But soon.

"What are you thinking about Lady Hakuno" Asked a voice behind her. She haven't known anyone was there. Hakuno turned and found BB floating there. The girl was smiling her usual smug smile.

Hakuno wondered how she was found so fast. She didn't tell anyone where she would go. Magic?

"I am thinking about the possibilities this world holds for me" Answered Hakuno easily as her eyes returning to the landscape.

"Possibilities?"

"Yes" Hakuno didn't elaborate, but she waved BB closer so that they could observe the land under them.

They floated there in a silent companionship with neither of them felt like they needed to speak. Though, it wasn't long before the racial penalty of the Homunculus manifested itself.

Increased Food Consumption.

Hakuno's stomach made itself known by growling at her. It sounded like an angry beast. It totally ruined the mood.

BB giggled and Hakuno blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's return home" Suggested BB, her hand held invitingly like a gentleman.

Hakuno smiled at her, before taking the hand.

"Yes, let's"

XXXX

Hakuno ate and slept on the 4th floor and was now coming to the 9th floor for the private meeting with Momonga. The maids meeting her in the hallway gracefully moved to the side and bowed as she walked past.

Hakuno reminded herself she would have to pull one to the side to have a talk when she got the time. She liked to know the people that respected her that highly. She liked to know people.

Moreover she would like to know where to acquire food fit for a Homunculus. She had some food in her inventory but that wouldn't last forever.

Arriving before the doors of Momonga's room looked at the maid outside it. Like all the maids she was an attractive woman in an intricate maid uniform. This one had a mature and calm appearance.

"Is Momonga in?"

The maid bowed as she draw near.

"The lord is, Lady Hakuno" Replied the maid. Hakuno didn't know the names of the Homunculus maids, maybe she needed to fix that.

"Good" Hakuno walked to the door and knocked. She was not build for physical power, both in build as a slim person and as a player, but she was level 100. Her knocks was heard.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from within. It was not Momonga. It was female, but not one of the floor guardians.

"This is Hakuno" Replied Hakuno loudly to be heard through the door.

"Come in" This time it was Momonga speaking.

The maid hurried to open the door for her lady. Hakuno gave her a nod as she walked into the room.

The suites on the 9th floor was enormous and could be houses within itself. The main room of Momonga's was a large room that contained an impressive disk for work. A smaller table and two coaches was in the middle of the room.

Normally this room would be clean and orderly, but now it was full of small items and some weapons laying around.

Hakuno's eyebrow rose at an armoured figure in the middle of the room. It had two great swords and the armor was black as coal.

A maid was attending the figure. However unlike the maid outside this one wore a form of an armoured maid uniform. The maid bowed to Hakuno.

"Narberal, leave us" Ordered Momonga as the helmet devolved in magic glitter, the skull now in full display.

"As you wish Lord Momonga, excuse me" She left without hesitation.

After the maid left Momonga's posture seemed to collapse and he gave a huge sigh.

"A bad night's sleep?" Asked Hakuno mostly in jest. It was an icebreaker question.

"Undead can't sleep" Answered the Overlord in a deadpan voice.

"Ah..."

This was awkward.

Momonga sighed again as he sat heavily on one of the coaches, his black armor was magically replaced with his usual robe.

"I can't eat or get tired either"

It was hard for Hakuno to imagine such a state of being. She liked her food and sleep.

"That's tough"

"It would be better if I could get some time being alone but there is always someone besides me looking over my shoulder with those unreasonable expectations!" Ranted the undead to the Homunculus.

Hakuno knew that Momonga was the self-conscious type so being observed tended to stress them out like nothing else.

"Then order them to leave you alone when in the room" Answered Hakuno. A safe room so to speak.

"They protest. 'It is our duty to serve the Supreme ones wherever we can' 'It is inappropriate for your lordship to be alone without a servant.' 'have we displeased your lordship in anyway?!'"

It was surreal to see a skeleton imitate woman's voices.

There was nothing to do about that than being more firm. Being a ruler required one to have a resolute hand in order to have one's will carried out. If you did not you would be the one ruled in the end.

"A lot have happened the last day or so huh?"

Momonga's gave her a long look again.

"Hakuno… it has been three days since 'that' day"

Hakuno blinked.

"What?"

"If BB didn't say it was natural for such a high level Homunculus too sleep a lot I would have been worried. It seems that in this world the Homunculus race have more racial penalties."

The irony wasn't lost on them. One no longer needed to eat and sleep while the other needed a lot of both.

Both of them gave small laugh.

Momonga seemed in a much better mood now. He waved his hand as he moved into the reason they had to have this meeting.

"I have decided to stay, I do not want to return to the 'real' world" He didn't elaborate on his reasons, and she didn't ask.

"As have I" Though Hakuno didn't have a 'real' world to return to. She didn't say her reasons to Momonga neither.

The Overlord seemed tempted to ask, but he stopped himself before he could. He didn't want to asked himself. Instead he changed his question to something else.

"What do you want to do Hakuno?"

"I want to explore"

"Explore?"

"Yes, there is so many sights too see, so many things to discover and maybe there is even people to meet"

She would have to explore Nazarick someday soon too. Meeting everyone and seeing everything now the NPC had become people for her to meet.

"And what of Nazarick? The guild?"

"Nazarick is my home. My Base. It is here I return I tire. It is not as I want to travel the world on foot or sleep on the ground everyday." She gave Momonga a long look of her own. "Do you desire to stay within Nazarick forever?"

"I don't know" Admitted the Overlord as he leaned back tiredly, resting on the backrest of the coach "I do not know"

They continued to speak long into the evening.

XXXX

As her sword plunged into the knight's neck she wondered what lead to this result. She calmly pulled out the sword from the man she just killed with a decisive jerk of her arm. He was so weak she had trouble not feeling bad about. It was like murdering a defenceless man.

She was out exploring the area. Really, she was just wandering about in a random directions looking for something, anything, interesting. Then suddenly she was saving two people.

They were now behind her cowering in each other's embrace. They were both female with the older of them in her late teens while the younger around 10. The older one was injured by a sword slash of the knight Hakuno had just killed. It didn't seem life threatening but it was bleeding a lot.

Before her was another knight with a drawn sword. He was suddenly not as confident now that a foe able to fight back appeared. The amours and swords was of a good quality, but the knights themselves was lacking.

"I do not really have any interest in you" Mused Hakuno as she turned her sword towards the remaining knight. The knight's eyes widen in fear at the sight of her sword, an obvious magic item. She began walking towards him as she began wondering if she should let him go. She had done what she come to do, which was to save the two girls, and it didn't matter to her if the other knight lived. She was one that didn't like to take life if not required.

"Y-"

He was unable to speak anymore as he was crushed under a large golden claw. The whole body becoming unrecognizable under the force of the attack. The earth shock lightly and a heavy wind blew.

"Do not lift a weapon towards Lady Hakuno you bad man!" Come the declaration of the bodyguard the other NPCs back at Nazarick insisted she bring with her. She now knew the pain Momonga was going through trying to deny them serving him.

When she had heard someone screaming for help she had run off at once, and the bodyguard was only now cacheing up. Speed was not Passionlip's strong point. It was Passionlip's massive claws that killed the knight.

"I did it. I protected Lady Hakuno!" Cheered the newly arrived Passionlip. It was slightly weird making a 'i did it!' gesture with claws on the size of herself. The girl was freely able to move her claws like they weighted nothing.

Hakuno wanted to comment 'i wanted to let him go' but her bodyguard's shinning purple eyes was innocently hoping for her prise, so she changed her mind.

"Good job Passionlip"

Passionlip's face had a large smile on her face. Hakuno gave another thankful nod to her before turning towards the two victims they had saved. Both of them frozen in place because of the sudden change in situation. Their minds unable to keep pace and they had their eyes locked on the huge claws attached to Passionlip's arms.

Putting away her sword for the time being she gave a small greeting to them.

"Greetings"

They didn't respond. Just stared dumbly.

Hakuno felt a bit awkward at the silence.


End file.
